


Late Night Revelations

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Sirius and Remus spend some time alone on the Astronomy Tower. Late one night, revelations are made.





	Late Night Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and associates. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Many thanks to my beta gaeilgerua for looking this over. I hope everyone enjoys this fluff.

Sirius and Remus sat on the astronomy tower, each on the ledge with their legs dangling over. It was raining heavily, so the two of them were soaked, but neither moved.

Glancing at Remus, Sirius saw that his best mate's face was clenched, as if he were in pain. Sirius sighed. He knew that Remus hurt. He always hurt, both mentally and physically, the night after a change.

Sirius listened to the rain, wishing there was something he could do for Remus. He absolutely loathed seeing him so sad. Glancing over at him once more, Sirius was startled to see that Remus was staring at him.

"Remus?" Sirius asked quietly. "You okay?"

"Why are you here?" Remus asked softly.

Sirius startled. "What do you mean? You're my mate, I'm not going to leave you alone when I can tell you're hurting."

Remus looked down at his feet, swinging them back and forth.

"Remus?" Sirius pressed, feeling as if his stomach were doing small flips. He reached over, boldly placing his hand atop Remus's. "You don't ever need to feel like you're a burden, Remus. I'm here for you because I _want_ to be." He gave his friend a smile. "Anything you need, I'll do it."

"Really?" Remus asked, looking as if he was about to burst into tears. He glanced downwards at Sirius's hand lying atop his.

"Really," Sirius repeated, his voice slightly lower. Slowly, he twisted his hand and grasped Remus's so they were now intertwined. "All right?" He looked into Remus's bright blue eyes.

"Sirius," Remus whispered, leaning forward slightly. "Am I just your mate…? Or something more?"

Sirius felt as if his world was titling on its edge. "Something more," he replied and for a moment, all he could hear was the patter of rain and the sound of his heart beating wildly in his chest.

Remus smiled at him before leaning in. Sirius met him halfway, and their lips met in a slow, sweet kiss. The two broke apart, each wearing a large smile.

"That was my first kiss," Remus whispered.

"Mine too," Sirius replied. "First one that ever meant anything, anyways."

Remus leant forward and briefly kissed him again. He pulled away, a wistful expression on his face. "I wish we could stay longer, but it’s already past curfew. I don’t want to get caught by Filch."

Sirius stood and then helped Remus up. Pulling out his wand, Sirius dried them both off. "Let's head back to the Common Room, yeah?"

Remus slipped his hand into Sirius's. "Yeah."

Blushing, Sirius squeezed Remus's hand. "Come on."

The two of them headed back to Gryffindor Tower, careful not to get caught. They didn’t want to explain why they were holding hands to anyone… Not yet at least.


End file.
